


Warrior Angels

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Loric Angel AU [1]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, M/M, angel Eight, angel Five, angel Four, angel Nine, angel Seven, angel Six, angel au, protective Nine, they all go by their numbers, three's still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Nine watches Four spar with Five and storms over pissed when he sees Five beating up the weaker angel while he's down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a longer fic planned for this AU, but I felt like exploring the back story a little bit. Nine/Four is already established in the longer one

"He can't fight," I muttered watching Four grapple with Five. He should've stuck with Seven, at least she was more at his level. Five was a monster that didn’t know how to be gentle. Even I could end up fairly injured going up against him.

I forced myself to look away from the two before Six accused me of liking one of them again. Just because I preferred kicking Five’s ass out of all of them didn’t mean anything. She didn’t need to be jealous. I still thought she was the hottest.

 She was already smirking at me as she dropped the towel around her shoulders. We did most of our real training unsupervised at night. The towel was to keep up an appearance that she was actually working very hard with me. I doubted we were really even being supervised. They would’ve noticed that Six spent most of her time watching her girlfriend train across the room.

"He can fight. Just not as well as we can," Six reminded me. There was a three day streak where he’d won all his matches against Seven. Apparently he decided that meant he should bump himself up to taking on Five. I flashed a glare at the out of control angel. Almost everyone knew he left at night- Eight suspected for a lover.

“Who are you really jealous about- Five or Four?” Six asked completely serious. I glanced at her, only to see her watching Seven carefully train with Eight. Eight was a decent fighter and gentle on the ones that aren’t so good. Then again Three was his training partner before he was transferred into some specialized area, and Three was never that great of a fighter- he got distracted too easily. If Four had really wanted to level up on opponents, why couldn’t he have gone to Eight? He wouldn’t have had to worry about Five going against Seven- there was no way Six would let her.

“I’m not jealous. Just pissed that Five’s still around. It’d be easy to just..forget about in the middle of a battle,” I told her as my gaze drifted of its own accord back to Five and Four. Six snorted in disbelief. So only Six and I could actually kick Five’s ass, and he always seemed to be able to handle our demon opponents better than the rest of us, it didn’t mean we couldn’t make it so he didn’t come back. Who’d really miss him? Seven was never around him as long as her girlfriend could help it. Eight never actually fought him- there was some sort of fake politeness going on between them- but he didn’t spend more time than necessary with him either.

I scowled when I saw Five land a series of blows against Four bringing him to the ground. Beside me, Six sighed half exasperated. "Why don't you go butt in? We both know you want to. Go save Four or tell him that Five’s your partner."

"Don’t be jealous, Six. You’ll always be my favorite,” I teased her, not looking away. “Besides I can tell you want to take over Eight’s job and train your girlfriend."

She sighed wistfully. "I told them we need different training rooms. It's hard to concentrate when she's just over there." I didn't even glance over, my eyes remaining locked on Four.

He struggled back to his feet, but Five was already moving in on him before he was even standing fully upright. A brutal knee shoved straight into Four’s stomach. I was charging over there before Six could stop me or, more likely, make some sharp comment to set my blood even further on fire.

I threw a punch right to Five’s face before he even noticed I was charging over there. He cursed when I got his eye, and backed a step away, face red with growing anger. His hand pressed against his newly injured eye. I hope he couldn’t see out of it anymore. It would serve him right for hitting one of the weaker angels while he was down.

He was throwing himself at me in the next instance, fist sailing toward me. I grabbed it, and punched him in his now vulnerable chest. His other fist was slamming into my own side. The real important part was to make sure he didn’t get his mouth too close because he wasn’t afraid to bite hard enough to draw blood. I twisted his arm, hearing a satisfying grunt of pain in response, and then we were being pulled apart by the supervisors with their time freezing touch. Brandon, the head supervisor, was looking at us disappointedly. “Put them in isolation for a few hours. Maybe that’ll cool them down. Seven! Check over Four, make sure he’s fine.”

If I wasn’t frozen I would’ve growled at him. They wanted warriors, and that’s exactly what they got. They didn’t need to separate us, because we were fighting; it’s what they wanted us to do. Five looked just as pissed as they dragged him in the opposite direction as me. Three stepped into the room, giving me an undecipherable look as I was dragged past him, before calling for his boyfriend, Eight. I always wondered where Three got reassigned to, but Eight wouldn’t tell me in Six and my late night sessions he occasionally showed up at.

The isolation room was padded heavily reinforced steel to keep their precious warrior angels safe and contained. I’d been in this particular room at least three other times, but at least there was natural light coming through a skylight with bullet-proof glass.

The supervisor put me in gently, and I saw that it was Sandor, the tech supervisor and one that had a special interest in me for some reason. He sighed, not immediately leaving. “You need to calm down, Nine. We were watching the whole thing, ready to step in. Fighting isn’t all about throwing punches, sometimes it’s about restraint.”

“Brandon teach you that? ‘Cause I remember you having restraining problems like me a couple years ago,” I shot back, bitterly. He used to hang out around us more back then, teaching us everything he could about the world we were supposed to be protecting, and then one night Brandon had came in and ordered Sandor to come with him. They had to drag him out when he refused. I remember trying to fight the supervisors freezing touch as he struggled against their grip. Sandor hadn’t come back after that, never looked at me again. He probably blamed me for not stopping them. I know I did.

He sighed, tugging at his shirt, awkwardly. Unlike us angels, the supervisors wore shirts. They didn’t have wings that might interfere with wearing one. Of course the girls still wore bras so it wasn’t like I got to stare at their bare chests, but the lack of shirts still gave a nice sight.

 I willed my wings to rise out of the tattoos on my back and spread them out just to prove a point. Sandor snorted and closed the door, leaving me alone in the room. There’d been a time when I’d thought of him as an older brother, but that had been years ago, before he abandoned us at Brandon’s whim. He used to set up obstacle courses for me to run, cheering every time I cleared a new challenge like it was a personal victory for him. I used to rest curled against his side when I was so small that I still fit, and he stroked my back to chase away any nightmares that dared creep close enough.

I leaned against the cushioned walls, and my wings melted back into my back. I’d resigned myself to my fate after the last time I broke my wings trying to fly out the skylight. Six still brought it up every time she decided to accuse me of being an idiot.

 

“Hey. They’re letting you out,” A soft voice whispered, waking me up. I tensed, trying to hide the sudden jolt to full alert by slowly opening my eyes. The door to the isolation cell was opened, and Four was peering at me from around it. He smiled shyly at my attention and opened the door wider.

I hopped to my feet and strode out like it was nothing more than a nap room. The floor was softer than the beds, anyway. Four closed the door behind me, not bringing his eyes back to look at me again. So we never really talked, he didn’t need to act like I was going to eat him for opening his mouth. I mean I did rush to his rescue when he was being an idiot.

He took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder like he was trying to look at me, but couldn’t bring himself to really look for some reason. “I wanted to thank you. For earlier.”

I snorted. “You shouldn’t have tried taking him on. You aren’t strong enough for that, and he doesn’t take it easy on anybody. Guy acts like each fight’s to the death or somethin’.”

He turned around, finally looking at me again, and I noticed that there was still a bruise on his cheek. My hand reached out to touch it of its own accord again, gently brushing against it. He turned his head away, looking ashamed. “I know I’m an idiot. I just… everyone has their place. Seven’s the healer, and Three’s like an ultra angel with One and Two, and you and Six and Five are hard core warriors and Eight’s somewhere between being a warrior and an ultra… what am I? I can’t heal, I can’t fight, I can’t… I can’t do anything.”

“You’ll find your place,” I reassured him. “It just might take you awhile.” In truth I had never really thought of there being different angel types, let alone that Eight wouldn’t be in the same group as Six and me, but I guess it made sense since he was only sometimes hanging around us.

He looked up at me, and his blue eyes shined with hope. Shit. He was cute. I growled a sigh, noting that it was about time for a late night session with Six. “Seven should’ve taken care of that bruise of yours.”

“I told her not to. It serves as a reminder that I’m not invincible… that I need to watch myself better in battle, because they won’t take it easy on me either. She took care of the worst of it though.” He looked away, turning pink like he was embarrassed by that line of thought. It was almost the exact same reasoning I used on why I always wanted to go against Five.

“Well you got us to take care of the big fighting. You just go find your place in the rank and leave Five to us experts.”

 

The roof is the most open part of our home. I’m not even sure if we’re allowed to be here, but none of us really care about rules like that. It’s funner to fight out here anyways with the wind whipping around us and the room to stretch our wings out in a fight. It’s closer to a real battle, too.

“I was wondering if you were even going to make it tonight,” Six called from above the moment I step outside. A blurred shape races out of our reach. Five with his nightly exploits. I wondered if it was a forbidden lover from down below he was going to see or if he was going to inform the enemy of our secrets. I glared at him as if that would send him plummeting toward the ground.

Beside me, Six gently landed. It was only when the door behind me opened again that I pulled my gaze away from Five’s trail. Eight was casually walking out to us with his hands in his pocket. There was something heavy weighing in his eyes. He motioned for us to go higher. I shared a glance with Six before we both willed our wings out, spreading behind us like a phantom shape of the night.

We took to the air in a trio with Eight leading us to the very top of our home that hovered amongst the clouds. He landed gracefully at the very edge, not even removing his hands from his pockets. We circled around him, landing right in front of him. He didn’t look up, and the sigh he let out sounded down.

“I’m being transferred to the same unit as Three,” he finally said, looking up at us with a serious gaze. He made it sound like it was bad news, like it was something we should be grieving over… well it would mean one less training partner and no safe sparring partner that Four could level up on. I wasn’t that great with the weaker angles, or at least I’d never sparred with one before.

I flopped down. “You get to be with your boyfriend more often. That sounds like reason to celebrate to me.”

Eight sighed and sat beside me. “The call us the Ultra unit, but Three says it’s more like the Dead unit. We’re the ones they send on the spy missions, the suicide missions, the ones they would never dare to send the valuable angels on. We’re not supposed to have contact with any other angels once we’re transferred.” Okay, that sounded bad.

Six snorted, taking a seat on my other side. “Three still saw you.”

“I know. It’s why I’m being transferred. This is probably the last night we’ll be able to hang out like this,” He whispered, staring out at the dark sky stretching before us. The laughter that always seemed to be ringing in his eyes was gone. The supervisors had managed to sap it out of him like they sapped everything, like the way they’d changed Sandor.

“I don’t believe it,” I declared as I decided to lay down on the roof. “These are secret meetings they can’t stop. And hey, Four talked to me when I got out of isolation.” They looked down at me intrigued, and I grinned as I gave them the details without them having to say a word. “He was thanking me for saving him. Apparently he feels like he doesn’t fit anywhere in, I guess, the different kinds of angels.”

Six nodded. “Yeah. Not all the angels are warriors. Seven’s a healer, the only one we’ve got. It’s why she trains with us. It’s a dual practice of using her healing talents and learning how to defend herself. We’re the fighters. He probably just hasn’t grown into his talents. He was always a late bloomer. Don’t you remember.”

I shrugged. “I try not to think too much of before.”

Eight gave me a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, I guess it must be hard to have you supervisor yanked away like that. I’ve actually heard that he wasn’t originally supposed to be one of our supervisors, and that Brandon decided he needed to be properly trained when he saw the connection you two had.”

I glared at him, but he didn’t seem to understand why, so I jumped to my feet. “You know I think I’m going to go to bed. I’m feeling kind of tired.”

“Like you weren’t probably sleeping in the isolation room,” Six snorted in disbelief. I just took off, not listening to Eight’s pleas to come back that he was sorry. My eyes burned, and my chest felt like Five was squeezing it. I was the only one that had that kind of connection with my supervisor.


End file.
